Morning Service
by Inara Mehyoozan
Summary: Hinata dan Sasuke menikah karna dijodohkan, Hinata menginginkan cinta dalam pernikahannya, dan Sasuke kesulitan mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Hinata..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Mushasi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuHina

Warning: Typo(s), OOC,.

Just enjoy it..

Hinata meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal-pegal, hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan baginya. Tentu saja, karna siang tadi adalah hari pernikahannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang menikahinya atas kehendak orang tuanya.

Lebih tepatnya mereka di jodohkan.

Hinata melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kamarnya, pukul 11 malam.

Sasuke sudah tertidur membelakanginya, tentu saja walaupun ini adalah malam pertamanya, namun pernikahan tanpa cinta apa yang bisa dia harapkan.

Hinata duduk termenung disebelah sasuke "tanpa cinta, apa bisa?" gumam Hinata.

tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke mendengar ucapannya, walaupun Sasuke memejamkan matanya namun dia tidak benar-benar tertidur 'cinta yah' batin Sasuke.

Hinata menghela nafas lalu merebahkan tubuhnya, dia tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

.

.

Kring..kring..

jam weker menjerit-jerit membangunkan sepasang suami istri yang masih tidur dengan posisi yang masih saling membelakangi.

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, dan tangannya mencoba meraih jam weker yang berada dimeja tidak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Hinata berhasil meraihnya, lalu mematikannya.

"pukul 8." ucap Hinata lirih, Hinata melihat kearah Sasuke yang masih tertidur. Hinata menghela nafas "memang, tanpa cinta itu tidak bisa." gumam Hinata sembari bangkit dari ranjangnya, dia melangkahkan kaki kekamar mandi.

setelah Hinata menutup pintu, Sasuke membuka matanya "cinta? apa dia menginginkannya." gumam Sasuke.

Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, Sasuke langsung menutup matanya, berpura-pura tidur.

Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk "kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa baju." ucap Hinata pelan, takut Sasuke terbangun dan melihatnya tanpa pakaian.

.

.

Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan, saat Sasuke menghampirinya "aku pergi dulu."

"Sa..sasuke-kun tidak sarapan dulu?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi datarnya "tidak." jawabnya singkat, lalu diapun pergi.

Hinata menghela nafas "percuma aku memasak kalo begitu."

.

.

Sasuke menatap kosong layar komputernya, dia tampak berpikir,

sampai-sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto yang berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"ehm" Naruto berdehem keras, dan sontak membuat Sasuke terkejum "dobe! apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"apa yang aku lakukan? heh teme bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku kesini." Naruto melipat tangan didada.

Sasuke tampak sedikit berpikir 'ah benar tadi pagi dia meminta sekertarisnya untuk menyuruh Naruto langsung menemuinya begitu dia tiba d kantor.' batin Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya karna melihat Sasuke yang lagi lagi tidak fokus.

"berisik dobe!" bentak Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Naruto mempotkan bibirnya kesal.

"dobe, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"apa?" Naruto duduk dikursi didepan sasuke.

"bagaimana cara menujukan kalau kita mencintai seseorang?" suara Sasuke semakin pelan.

"Teme, kau bicara apa? aku tidak mendengar suaramu." Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya.

'sepertinya sia-sia bicara dengan manusia bodoh ini.' batin Sasuke.

"Teme, kau bicara apa?" Naruto berteriak ditelinga Sasuke, yang praktis membuat Sasuke kaget dan mendorong tubuh Naruto agar menjauh.

"tidak jadi, kau kembali saja keruanganmu." bentak Sasuke kesal.

"huh, kau aneh Teme!" ucap Naruto sambil melenggang meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali termenung 'minta bantuan siapa?' pikirnya.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Sasuke baru selesai memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaan yang sedari pagi dia cuekan.

tok..tok..

seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"masuk." pinta Sasuke.

"Teme, kau belum pulang?" Naruto melangkah masuk.

Sasuke menghela nafas "sebentar lagi, ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datarny.

Naruto duduk diatas meja "jujur saja aku sedikit khawatir padamu."

"apa maksudmu dobe?" ucap Sasuke sembari mematikan komputer, dan membereskan meja kerjanya.

"kau dan hinata." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mendelik mendengar nama istrinya keluar dari mulut bawel Naruto.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu Teme." ucap Naruto yang menyadari tatapan tajam dari Sasuke.

"apa maksudmu dobe?" Sasuke tidak melepas tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya, Sasuke?"

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tidak jauh dari Naruto "tentu saja dobe, jika tidak untuk apa aku langsung mengiyakan saat paman Hiashi memintaku menikahi Hinata." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Naruto mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya "apa Hinata tau kalau kau memang menikahinya karna cinta, bukan semata karna perjodohan?"

"tidak, Hinata tidak tau kalo aku mencintainya." Sasuke memejamkan matanya mengenang kembali masa sekolahnya.

Naruto dan Sakura sahabat Hinata sudah berpacaran sejak mereka duduk dibangku sekolah, saat Naruto dan Sakura bertemu, Naruto selalu mengajaknya, begitupun Sakura, dia selalu mengajak Hinata.

Sasuke langsung terpesona oleh wajah mungil hinata, rambut indigonya, kulit putihnya, Wajah manisnya, dan yang paling sasuke sukai adalah tatapan mata lavender Hinata, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membelai hatinya saat menatap mata Hinata, benar-benar lembut, hangat dan, mampu meluluhkan hati Pangeran Dinginnya.

Sasuke ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata namun karna imaje cool, dan sifat dinginnya dia harus rela menyimpan perasaannya ini.

Hingga 2 tahun setelah kelulusan sekolah, Sasuke diberitau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga, anak dari sahabat ayahnya.

Sasuke sempat kebingungan, karna yang ada dihatinya hanyalah Hinata, gadis yang sangat cintai dan berharap dialah yang akan mendampinginya seumur hidup.

Hari pertemuanpun tiba, Sasuke duduk diantara Ayah dan Itachi, kakaknya, pikirannya melayang memikirkan Hinata, ingin sekali Sasuke menolak perjodohan ini, dan mengatakan jika hatinya sudah dimiliki seseorang, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak tau bagaimana perasan Hinata terhadapnya.

Fugaku, ayah Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat melihat Hiashi Hyuuga berjalan menghampirinya.

Sasuke melihat gadis berjalan disamping Hiashi dengan wajah menunduk.

'itu gadis yang akan dijodohkan denganku?' batin Sasuke.

"Hinata, perkenalkan ini paman Fugaku, calon ayah mertuamu." ucap Hiashi.

Hati sasuke melonjak kaget 'Hinata!' jeritnya tentu saja dalam hati.

Hinata tersenyum pada Fugaku dan Itachi, dia membungkukan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Hinata, kau memang gadis baik." puji Fugaku.

Hinata tersenyum sangat manis, jantung Sasuke berdegub lebih kencang dari biasanya, dia merasakan ada semburat merah diwajahnya, 'tidak, aku harus menenangkan diriku.' batin Sasuke.

"sepertinya kita sudah tau maksud pertemuan kita hari ini, jadi tidak perlu berbasa-basi lagi." ucap Fugaku pada Hiashi. Hiashi tersenyum "Kau benar Fugaku, jadi bagaimana Sasuke?" Hiashi menatap mata Sasuke yang terlihat tenang, dan cool.

"Iya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Saat itu, Fugaku dan Hiashi tersenyum lebar dan saling berpelukan, Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya, Itachi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, entah bangga atau apa.

"Naruto, bagaimana caraku memberitau Hinata?" suara Sasuke memecah hening.

"Kau, seorang jenius bertanya padaku? kau yakin Teme!" ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus kesal "berisik kau dobe, mau memberitauku tidak?"

"Berikan dia perhatian, dan belikan benda yang dia sukai, namun yang lebih penting mulailah dengan tersenyum padanya." Naruto memberi penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sasuke mencerna saran dari sahabat bodohnya ini.

"Lebih baik kita pulang, sudah terlalu larut, aku tidak mau Sakura mengunciku lagi diluar." ucap Naruto sembari melangkah pergi, lagi? yupz Naruto dan Sakurapun telah menikah, tentu saja didasari dengan cinta dari kedua belah pihak, dan Naruto pernah tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke rumah oleh Sakura, karna Naruto pulang sangat larut, padahal waktu itu Naruto menemani Sasuke yang paginya akan menikah dengan Hinata.

.

.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, dia melihat sosok tubuh Hinata yang sudah tertidur pulas, Sasuke menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur..

"Oyasuminasai Hinata." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya, dan tertidur, mereka masih mempertahankan posisi saling membelakangi.

.

.

Hinata menggeliat, dia menggosok matanya, "sudah pagi yah."

"h'n" jawab Sasuke.

Hinata sedikit kaget karna dia pikir Sasuke masih tidur. "se..selamat pagi Sasuke-kun."

"h'n" jawab Sasuke singkat 'bodoh, tersenyum dan jawab sapaannya' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil handuk dan pakaian, lalu masuk kekamar mandi.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam menenangkan dirinya.

"ah, lebih baik aku membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke." Hinata merapikan tempat tidurnya, setelah selesai dia berlari kedapur, membuat roti bakar juga segelas susu coklat hangat.

.

Hinata masih menyiapkan untuk sarapan, saat Sasuke sudah siap berangkat, "Sasuke-kun sa..sarapan dulu." ajak Hinata dengan senyum terukir diwajah manisnya.

Deg, jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang melihat senyum Hinata, dia hendak mengiyakan, namun setelah melihat menu sarapan Sasuke menatap Hinata dingin "tidak, aku berangkat saja."

'Aku benci makanan manis Hinata.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

"ta..tapi Sasuke-kun." Hinata menatap Sasuke yang berjalan kearah pintu 'apa yang salah denganku, Sasuke-kun.'

.

.

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya keatas meja terlihat sedang berpikir "tidak bisa yah." gumam Naruto.

"apa tidak ada cara lain dobe." Sasuke memukul-mukulkan handphonen kekepalanya.

"Tersenyum, dan menjawab sapaannya adalah langkah awal yang paling bagus untuk memperlihatkan bahwa kau memperhatikannya Teme, tapi apa yang kau lakukan menolak ajakan sarapan bersama, kau bodoh Sasuke."

Sasuke menghela nafas "itu susu coklat dobe, aku tidak suka yang manis."

"kenapa kau tidak memberitaunya kalau kau lebih suka jus tomat, dibanding susu coklat manis."

"dia istriku, sudah seharusnya dia tau sendiri."

"Teme kau ini bodoh, baka, atau apa, kalian menikah tanpa pacaran, tidak ada pendekatan terlebih dulu, mana dia tau apa makanan yang kau suka dan kau benci, kau sendiri yang harus memberitaunya." Naruto memberi penekanan pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"lalu sekarang harus bagaimana?"

"terserah kau saja Teme." jawab Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas "aku harus bagaimana? gumamnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak fokus lagi pada pekerjaannya, pikirannya melayang..

"Ehm." seorang pria berdehem keras didepan meja Sasuke.  
Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat memasang wajah datarnya lagi.  
"Itachi, mau apa kau kesini?"  
"Hey, panggil aku kakak." protes sang pria yang ternyata adalah Itachi, kakak Sasuke.  
"Mau apa kakak kesini?" tanya Sasuke kali ini dengan nada sedikit sinis.  
"Kau tidak mempersilakanku untuk duduk." Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke.  
Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal.  
"Ah kau ini cepat sekali marah sih." Itachi mendudukan dirinya dikursi depan Sasuke.  
"Mau apa kau kesini?" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya lagi.  
"aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaanmu setelah menikah."  
Sasuke mendelik, namun Itachi tersenyum.  
"Aku tau kau pasti bahagia." Itachi berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.  
"aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.  
"tapi apa Hinata bahagia hidup denganmu." ucap Itachi seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Sasuke tertegun mendengar perkataan kakaknya, tidak berpikir lama Sasuke langsung berdiri "tunggu kak?"  
Langkah Itachi terhenti dan dia membalikan badannya "apa?"  
"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." ucap Sasuke ragu.  
Itachi tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya lagi, lalau duduk dikursi semula.

.

.

This my first fic.. so would you to review..


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note.

To All my beloved reader..

Maaf yah belum bisa update fanfic KyuMin, IchiRuki, dan SesshoRin, dll...

Ceritanya sudah ada tapi belom sempet di ketik, tapi pasti suatu saat nanti saya pasti publish kelanjutan ceritanya..mohon maaf..

Oh iya, yang add saya di fb dan gabung di grup maaf banget akun fb lama saya tutup karna suatu masalah, dan kemungkinan besar akun fb saya yang itu gak akan saya gunakan lagi, grup juga saya abaikan.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf ya..

*deep bow*

Special note buat **Chootesha Yori : **Yuki-san, aku search akun fb kamu pake akun fb aku yg baru, kok ga bs yah? Kalo berkenan add fb aku yg baru namanya "Ina Ratnasari.". Aku mau gabung d grup kamu lagi, tapi lupa juga namanya. Missing youuu...

Thanks before..

*deep deep deep bow*

Kuzaku MeHyoozan.


End file.
